Akimoto Komachi
Akimoto Komachi is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Along with her best friend, Minazuki Karen, Komachi is also a popular senior at her school. She is a volunteer at the school library, along with Karen, and often spends her time there writing stories. Her dream is to become a writer, and she exhibits particular talent in this: though he harshly criticized about the first half of it, Natts praised her first completed story upon the seventh revision, and he does not give praise lightly. Her parents own a traditional Japanese sweetshop, which has the same name as her, Komachi. Her alter ego is the Cure of Tranquility, . Quiet and studious Komachi likes reading and writing. She is very kind and polite, but will be very angry and bitter if provoked. Her sister, Madoka, has also told the others in Pretty Cure that Komachi is very weak and sulky when being even slightly criticized . Cure Mint "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ "Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto!" , also known as the Cure of Tranquility, has a costume design resembling that of Cure Aqua, her counterpart. Cure Mint is noticeable braver than Komachi. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She, like Cure Dream, has a tendency to give out a speech about courage in the middle of the battle if she has a larger role in the episode, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. Unlike most of the others in Pretty Cure, she focuses on protecting, using her attacks and agility to calls forth the forces of earth and hinder the enemies from hurting others unnecessary. Alone, Cure Mint can perform the attack Mint Protection. When her powers get upgraded with the Mint Leaf, she uses Mint Shield. After getting to know Milk better, all the five girls can combine their powers and the Symphony Set to do the attack Five Explosion. In the next season, Cure Mint's outfit changes, becoming more similar to the rest of the group. Her hair style is kept, though with a small rose on the butterfly. She is able to use the attack Emerald Saucer, which can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion. Relationships Minazuki Karen Komachi's best friend is Karen, and she was also her only friend until she got to know Yumehara Nozomi, though it is unknown how they met each other. After becoming a part of Pretty Cure, she gets friends with everyone, but is still formal and uses the suffix "-san" (resembling the English "Mr." and "Ms.") to everyone except Karen. Kasugano Urara: After a certain episode in the series, Komachi gets in better terms with Urara. Natts: Komachi has a crush on Natts' human form, and easily blush before him. Though he often seems like catching the clues, he does not openly show any affection toward her. However, everything he does for her, like commenting her work, making her happy, or other things, she usually ends up in tears. In the end, she admit her love for him in her second novel, where she also has problems at the end because she does not know how to split the main characters, reflecting on Komachi's own fear of saying goodbye to Natts. Etymology :' A common Japanese family name. translates to fall; autumn, most likely referring to Cure Mint's plant-based powers and the common association of autumn and the leaves of plants turning color. translates to origin; source. :' Within the ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 universe, Komachi was named after her family's shop, at her sister's suggestion . When written in kanji as , the name or word means belle; town beauty.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC Komachi's name is not written in kanji, but it is worth noting that the name of the shop that she gets her name from is written as such. '''Cure Mint: Plants in the mint family are known for their calming properties therefore establishing a link between Komachi being the Cure of tranquility and her name. Trivia *Coincidentally, the Japanese voice actors of Komachi and her best friend Karen share the same given name, Ai, which can be translated to "love". *Prior to the announcement of Smile Pretty Cure!, Cure Mint was the only Cure in the Pretty Cure series' history who wears green as a theme color, a fact which was constantly bemoaned by the fandom. * For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Mint appeared in the following rankings: ** 2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" Gallery Profiles Komachi YPC5.png|Toei Animation's image of Komachi and Cure Mint in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Komachi Gogo.png|Toei Animation's image of Komachi and Cure Mint in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. Mc Komachi.png|McDonald's toy card of Komachi while in ball clothes in the Yes Pretty Cure 5 movie. Mc Cure Mint.png|McDonald's toy card of Super Cure Mint from the Yes Pretty Cure 5 movie. Komachi.png|Toei Animation's image of Komachi in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! movie. Cure mint.jpg|Cure Mint's page in Pretty Cure Pia. mint1_p.jpg mint2_p.jpg 5fg45fg465rt1u18rt1.jpg|Cure Mint's profile on the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 website. cure mint.JPG|Cure Mint's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 Komacifaces.jpg|Toei's faces for Komachi. Chara_gg_chara_04.png|thumb|komachi's profile in precure-allstars.com Screenshots 10gk7m1.jpg|Komachi in the prequel's first ending. protectfleur.jpg|Cure Mint using the Protect Fleur. mint transform.jpg|Komachi about to transform in the prequel. gogominttransform.jpg|Komachi about to transform in the sequel. Vlcsnap-2011-08-10-05h31m39s111.png|Cure Mint introducing herself in the sequel. Super Cure Mint.png|Super Cure Mint. Cure-mint2.jpg|Cure Mint using her sequel attack, Emerald Saucer. Merchandise Pretty cure merchandise house.jpg|Pretty Cure Merchandise House References